Was It A Lie? (FrUk sad)
by FamgrillSinner
Summary: What Francis saw that night, changed his life forever. How much he wanted to put that behind him and act like nothing ever happened. He couldn't bring himself to do that. Sad FrUk oneshot, T for safety, more hurt than comfort (duh).
1. I'm so sorry

Author's Commentary: It's me again with another oneshot (FrUk at that) this one is angsty/sad so you've been warned

Paring(s): FrUk, slight UsUk

Warning(s): Usage of alcohol, major feels and heartbreak, rated T to be safe

Disclaimer(s): I own nothing but the plot, I pray that Hetalia would be mine one day

Could it really have been true? Maybe Francis would have been mistaken, at least he was hoping that was the case. Arthur would have told him if something was going on, right? At the moment Francis wanted to believe him, more than anything. But he knew what he saw and nothing could change that.

Arthur was sobbing, trying to talk but nothing would come out, not that Francis would listen to him anyways. Francis was standing above the male who was on his knees, begging for forgiveness, with a blank expression on his face. If only he wasn't there. How much he wanted to put that behind them and act as if nothing happened. He couldn't.

"F-Francis please." Arthur managed to choke out looking up at him with blurred vision. Francis took a step back, still with a blank expression. The room was silent aside from the sobbing of the englishman. Francis hated to see him like this, but he hated what he saw even more. The thought of it could make him want to bolt out of the door at any second, not looking back once.

He didn't know what to think of it at first (if at all). The man he loved more than the world itself, was with another man. Let alone Arthur's old crush, Alfred F Jones. But after Arthur met Francis, he forgot about everything he could have had with the loud American. Now Francis didn't know if that was how he really felt.

Earlier that night he saw the british man, with a bottle of scotch in his hand, with his arm slung around Alfred's shoulders. Arthur with flirting with him left and right while Alfred just let it happen, with a smirk on his face. The main thing that burned into his mind was the words that he spoke to the American.

"Come on ya wanker, let's go home and forget bout that bloody git Francis." Arthur said with a smirk on his face looking at the other blond, then pressing a kiss to his cheek.

Alfred knew that Arthur was Francis' and his alone, but he didn't stop him. When the long haired blond saw them together he could have just snapped, instead he took the rather 'easy' way out by just leaving. Before Francis walked out, Alfred saw him having a sheer look of horror on his face as he slipped out the englishman's grasp and out of the bar in the opposite direction.

Now here they were, mere hours later after Arthur had a while to compose himself. He had tried to explain that he was drunk and had no idea what he was doing at the time, Francis knew that but that still didn't mean it didn't hurt him. Arthur tried to talk once again, only to have nothing to come out expit for even more sobs and hiccups. Francis stiffened his shoulders and took in a deep breath.

"Why would you do this?" Francis said barely in a whisper, half expecting Arthur not to hear him. The englishman on the floor looked up at him, emerald green eyes puffy and filled with sadness. Arthur didn't know how to respond to that question.

"I-I..." He started only to trail off into more sobs covering his face in his hands looking at the hardwood floor. Francis scoffed slightly and closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose lowering his head.

"How could I have been so stupid?" Francis chuckled softly tears starting to fill his sapphire blue eyes. Arthur removed his hands and looked at the frenchman, confused by his words. The look on the Arthur's face was a mix of confusion and sorrow.

"Every time you said you loved me, was it all a lie?" Francis said having his voice crack on 'lie.' He removed his hand and opened his eyes, showing tears he was refusing to fall. Arthur felt even more heart broken at the sight before him. The normally composed frenchman, on the verge of crying.

"F-francis..." Arthur said only to be interrupted by another laugh from the french. Francis ran a hand through his long golden locks with a weak smile.

"It was a lie, wasn't it?" Francis said looking the brit straight into his green eyes, as if he was looking for an answer in his soul. Arthur had his breath caught in his throat at those words. All he wanted was the frenchman, right?

"T-that's not it." Arthur said in a quiet voice trying to keep himself from sobbing. Francis had his expression hardened into a frown as he furrowed his brows.

"Then what is? I expected you to only love me and move away from that Américain." Francis said with venom dripping from his words. Francis couldn't take anymore of the englishman's lies, he needed answers now. Arthur didn't know how to react to him. They fought sometimes, but never this serious. Or having Francis actually get mad at him.

"I-I'm sorry." Arthur said in a voice quieter than before. Francis growled slightly at him causing Arthur to look up at him with a shocked look on his face.

"Moi aussi. For thinking I could ever trust someone like you." Francis said straightening his posture and pulling out a small black box out of his pocket. He then proceeded to drop the box on the ground, lacking an expression once more.

"W-wait Francis." Arthur said reaching up to grab his arm only to have his hand slapped away. Francis took another step back, another deep breath and letting it out into a sigh.

"Vos lèvres étaient seulement censés rencontrer le mien, vous étiez seulement censé me toucher, maintenant vous regarder. Adieu pour toujours, Arthur." Francis said turning around and walking out the door.

Arthur grabbed onto the small black box, turning it around in his hands. He opened it only to clasp his hand to his mouth trying to stifle a rather loud sob. Inside the box was a diamond engagement ring that was meant for Arthur. The englishman stood up and ran out the door, looking for Francis.

The one man he would have ever loved, was gone forever.

Author's Commentary: Warned ya ;P Well I said there will be no UsUk (refer to my bio) but this time America/Alfred was the bad guy in the plot, shocker I know. I'm thinking of making another chapter of this, let me know

Translation notes (correct me if I'm wrong):

Américain= American

Moi aussi= So am I/Met too

Vos lèvres étaient seulement censés rencontrer le mien, vous étiez seulement censé me toucher, maintenant vous regarder. Adieu pour toujours, Arthur= Your lips were only supposed to meet mine, you were only supposed to touch me, now look at you. Goodbye forever, Arthur


	2. Can I fix my mistake?

Author's commentary: Here, another chapter of this sad fanfic. I thought the first chapter was good as it was

Warning(s): CHARACTER DEATH! A truck load of feels, something that'll make you cry

Ship(s): FrUk, mentions of UsUk (I'm going to burn my phone for writing that word

Disclaimer: The ownership of Hetalia would be a gr8 birthday/chirstmas present

These are the things I no longer wish to understand. When you feel a true heartbreak, that nothing would ever fix.

Arthur fell to the ground, still holding the box in his hand. "W-what did I do?" Arthur breathed out letting another heavy sob leave his lips.

Arthur closed his eyes and stood up with weak legs, then walked to the door. He went inside and shut the door, leaning against it, falling to the floor, and sobbing once again. If only he wasn't at the bar, if only he would have said something, if only Francis would have trusted him.

The Englishman pulled out his cellphone with shaking hands and dialed Francis' number. He pressed the phone against his ear, it rang once, twice, three times then "The number you are trying to reach has gone out of service range or is off, try again later." Arthur threw his phone across the room, hiccuping as he did.

"Why would he even want to talk to me?" Arthur said covering his face with his hands. Would Francis ever forgive him? Arthur sniffled slightly, trying to compose himself. Francis meant the world to Arthur, and now that he was gone. He was completely lost.

Arthur stood up slowly, clutching onto the box as if his life depended on it. He looked around the room biting his lip. The couch where they cuddled, the table where they ate (not that much of Arthur's food), the countless kisses they had around the room, and the pictures of each other on the walls.

All happy memories at this point. Arthur knew he wouldn't have ever earned the others trust ever again. With shaking hands he opened the box and slipped the diamond ring onto his finger.

A perfect fit.

The brit walked to their shared bedroom, still sniffling. He opened the door and walked over to the bed, then sat down. He looked at the ring on his finger, then slightly smiled. "We would have been such a happy family." Arthur sighed wiping his tears away, only to have even more fall than before.

The aching feeling in his chest kept getting worse. What would he do? Francis was everything, now he was gone. There was nothing to live for.

Arthur took a deep breath and stood back up. He let out more hiccups as he walked into the bathroom. Arthur looked at himself in the mirror, his emerald green eyes were red and puffy, there was tear streaks down his face and he had a pink tint to his cheeks.

Arthur opened the medicine cabinet and pulled out the razor Francis used to shave and took a deep breath. Yes, he had thought of taking his life before, but he didn't ever think he would end up doing it. Without Francis, there was no point in living, right? The one person who he loved, more than tea, was out of his life.

He took the razor blade out of the cartridge it was held in and raised it to his throat. He took a deep breath squeezing his eyes shut.

There was a faint sound of someone yelling "Arthur!" as he dragged the razor across his neck, falling to the ground.

"Arthur réveiller! S'il vous plaît!" Someone yelled, having Arthur open his eyes. Once he adjusted to the light, he looked at the person in front of him. His vision was blurry and there was only a colored blob. Arthur rubbed his eyes, not realizing he was crying.

"Dieu merci! You're awake!" The same voice said with a heavy french accent said pulling him into a hug. Arthur slowly wrapped his arms around his neck, quiet unsure of what happened.

"F-Francis?" Arthur croaked out then broke into more sobs. He hummed in response and nodded. Arthur hugged him tighter burying his face into his shoulder, sobbing deeply. He softly rubbed his back humming a french lullaby.

Arthur pulled away, still with his arms slung around his neck, and looked at Francis. He still had those soft blue eyes, long golden locks, and his signature stubble. This was in fact, his Francis. Arthur pressed a kiss against the other's lips, still with hot tears running down his face.

"What happened mon amour?" Francis said in a soft voice, as if he talked any louder it would scare him away. Arthur looked around the room, everything was the same, the dark oak dresser across from the king sized bed that was covered in dark red sheets, the walls were the same beige color, and the pictures on the walls were the same.

"Did you have a bad dream?" Francis asked running his hand along the other's face, wiping away the excess tears that had fallen. Arthur held the other's hand to the side of his face, resting it on his cheek and slowly nodded closing his eyes.

"I-I dreamt that I had an affair with Alfred while intoxicated, a-and you left me." Arthur said closing his eyes, trying to fight back the tears. Francis gasped slightly and pulled him into another hug.

"It was just a rêve." Francis said, still using that soft voice of his. Arthur nodded, if it wasn't, Francis wouldn't be here let alone talking to him. Arthur opened his eyes and held up his hand, showing a golden band around his ring finger. He stifled another sob, burying his face into the other's neck once again.

"Let it all out, I'm here for you." Francis cooed feeling the hot tears roll down his face and onto the other's shoulder. Arthur's sobs slowly turned into sniffles and his tears had slowed down. Francis laid down, pulling Arthur ontop of him so he was laying on his chest. He pulled the blanket over their bodies with a slight smile.

"Je t'aime Arthur." Francis said closing his eyes and shutting off the lamp next to the bed. Arthur smiled and rested his head on the other's chest.

He laid there with a ghost of a smile on his face, listening to Francis' heart beat slow down as he fell asleep. Arthur looked up at him and closed his eyes. "I love you too, more than anything." Arthur said with his voice drowning in drowsiness.

Thank god it was just a dream.

Author's Commentary: Holy maple this was sad :'^) but good. I'll start working on that other chapter for that 'Kiss and run FrUk' story

Translation Notes (some might be wrong):

réveiller=wake up

S'il vous plaît=Please

mon amour=my love

rêve=dream

je t'aime=I love you


End file.
